Pink Heart
by Anson Wu
Summary: Zhang Yixing adalah remaja yang pemalu dan tiba-tiba mendapat penggemar rahasia... Lalau apakah yang terjadi? Just read its Fanxing fic GS! Enjoy reading
1. Pink Heart

**Fanfiction CreepyPasta Series : Pink Hearts**

 **by Anson Wu**

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Mystic**

 **Disclaimer : All cast belongs to their Lord family and agency. Dan cerita asli ff ini punya scary for kid, Anson cuman ganti nama cast dan nambah beberapa adegan. .**

Anson's Note ㈖1 : Yeah Kris and Lay in the house! Anson bawa OTP pertama di XO nih ~\\(≧▽≦)/~ Anson suka banget ama couple ini

Mereka itu kalo kode kodean keras banget! /Readers-nim & sunbae-deul-nim : ape sih! *dibacok*/

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa ngasi review yo~ *tebar kolor Vernon*

 **WARNING! B ITS GS FIC! FANXING FIC! DLDR!**

 **Selebeum baca fic, Anson mau jelasin apa itu CreepyPasta.**

 **CreepyPasta itu singketan dari Creepy = serem dan pasta = copas**

 **so CreepyPasta adalah cerita horror yang bisa dicopas.**

 **Anson cuman nggak mau ada yang salah faham, entar ada yang bilang**

 **"Eh.. kok sama ceritanya sama di blog sebelah.."**

 **Bukan cuman Anson aja yang nerjemahin CreepyPasta ini dan ngepost CreepyPasta ini.**

 **Anson juga mau tekenin ini milik scary for kids dan Anson cuman ngedit seditkit buat nambah word biar nggak kependekan.**

 **So enjoy reading~**

 **All of Yixing Pov**

.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan melihat smartphone ku, senin 27 januari.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil seragam sekolah ku, saat hampir membuka handuk kimono putih yang ku kenakan tiba-tiba saja ada ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Xing-tou!? kau tidak lupa, kan jika ini hari pertama mu masuk sekolah!~ Ayo cepat ganti baju dan turun sarapan! ~ Papa sudah menunggu ku di bawah!. " Suara itu, suara Mama. Saat suara mama menghilang dibalik pintu aku langsung menggunakan pakaian sekolah baru ku, aku menatap pantulan diriku dicermin dan menyisir rambut ku dan mengepang rambut ku. jadi sekarang hari senin? huufftt~ aku benci hari ini karena ini pertama kalinya aku akan masuk disekolah baru. Aku akan bersekolah di Seoul internasional High School dan aku yakin aku pasti akan sulit mendapat teman. Kenapa? Karena disana itu kebanyakan muridnya kaya pintar dan cantik, nah aku? Aku itu... ku akui aku memang pintar jika tidak mana bisa aku mendapat beasiswa di sekolah semegah dan semewah SIHS? Cantik? sepertinya tidak, itu karena aku belum pernah punya pacar. Kasihan sekali aku ini... Kaya? keluarga ku mungkin saja ada di urutan menengah, huufftt~ memikirkan ini membuat mood ku buruk lebih baik aku langsung sarapan dan berangkat. Aku mengambil tas yang sudah ku siapkan tadi malam lalu turun ke bawah.

"Pagi Papa!~ Pagi Mama!~." Aku mencium kedua pipi Papa dan Mama lalu duduk didekat Mama.

"Sarapan hari ini adalah nasi goreng spesial buatan... buatan Mama atau Papa?. " Aku melihat nasi goreng yang ada di piring ku lalu melihat Mama dan Papa.

"Ini buatan Mama, Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir akan keasinan." Papa memasang wajah datar nya dan itu membuat Mama dan aku tersenyum.

"Aku kan bercanda~." Papa memimpin doa makan lalu kami sarapan seperti biasanya Papa akan mengoceh tentang macetnya jalanan Beijing dan beberapa kasus pembunuhan yang dia baca dikoran, lalu Mama akan memberi beberapa saran kepada Papa agar bisa datang tepat waktu ke tempat kerjanya. Lalu saat kami selesai sarapan Mama memberiku kotak bekal dan berangkat bersama Papa.

.

.

.

Saat bel masuk sudah berbuyi tiga menit yang lalu aku baru saja berdiri didepan pintu kelas yang akan ku tempati, bukan karena aku telat. Tetapi aku terlebih dulu Keruang Guru untuk bertanya akan dimasukan dikelas mana dan aku mengisi beberapa data sebelum diantar oleh guru bahasa inggris kelas tiga Mrs Victoria.

"Permisi~ maaf mengganggu kelas anda, Mr Leo. Saya mengantar murid baru, Mrs. Zhang, silahkan masuk." Pertama aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan guru ini, tadi sepanjang koridor dia memasang wajah angkuh miliknya bahkan tadi saat sampai di salah satu koridor guru ini menabrak ku dengn sengaja dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia tidak minta maaf atau menolong ku! Dia hanya berjalan angkuh dan mengangkat dagunya. Tetapi saat ini sikap nya berubah drastis! Dia teelihat sedang memainkan sebuah drama, senyum! bahkan senyum nya membuat ku hampir muntah!

"Dia murid pindahan dari Sma Jeguk." Aku melihat guru ini sepertinya menyukai Mr Leo karena dia menatap Mr Leo seperti itu, sama seperti saat aku menatap teman sekelas yang dulunya aku sukai.

"Thanks Mrs Victoria, now you can leave her here." Mungkin Mrs Victoria ingin tetap disini atau lupa melepaskan genggaman tangan nya di tangan ku.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mrs Zhang and good luck!." Dia tersenyun lalu menutup pintu kelas itu dengan hati-hati.

"Well, Mrs Zhang? Can you introduce yourself?." Aku menggangguk lalu memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa inggris.

"Mrs. Zhang, pilih saja tempat duduk yang nyaman." Yah Mr Leo mengatakannya Karena Ada sembilan bangku kosong Di kelas itu mungkin karena effek liburan makanya banyak bangku kosong dikelas ini. Dan aku memutuskan duduk di kursi paling depan lalu pelajaran bahasa inggris ini berlanjut.

.

.

.

Saat aku sudah berada didalam sekolah ini selama dua bulan aku hanya mendapat dua teman, bagaimana tidak? Aku itu orangnya pemalu. Berpacaran saja tidak pernah apalagi berciuman dengan laki-laki.

Aku tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian laki-laki aku selalu merasa malu atau diolok-olok setiap kali ada yang tersenyum atau yang mengedipkan matanya kepada ku. Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku cantik, meskipun Mama selalu mengatakan aku cantik dan imut tetapi aku tidak pernah menggubris itu dan aku juga merasa laki-laki mana yang akan menyukai ku?.

Lalu pada tanggal 14 februari aku menemukan sepucuk surat didalam lokerku. Terbungkus amplop biru langit mungil lalu ada sticker pink berbentuk love yang menjadi perekatnya. Didalamnya terdapat secarik kertas yang bertulis

 _ **"Aku rasa kamu itu cantik"**_

Itu membuat ku tersipu surat ini sungguh manis. Aku penasaran siapa pengirim surat ini, tapi aku tidak mau mencari tahu tentang ini. Bukan karena aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin ini menjadi kejutan akhir yang manis untuk ku.

Aku menyelipkan surat beserta amplop itu diantara buku sejarah dan aku mulai berkhayal siapa pengirim surat ini? Apa dia laki-laki dingin yang meminjamkan pensil nya kepada ku saat dikelas Matematika? Jika tidak salah namanya Taekwoon, atau kakak kelas jakun yang selalu memasang senyum lima jari nya dan juga selalu mengedipkan matanya kepadaku? Oh! atau adik kelas yang selalu membuat ku tersipu jika tidak salah dia bernama Oh Sehun.

Aku sangat senang selayaknya anak remaja yang lain saat mereka menerima surat dari penggemar rahasia mereka. Memikirkan kencan pertama, bergandengan tangan atau bahkan berciuman dibawah hujan dan semua pikiran ku itu berhasil membuat ku tersenyum seperti orang gila dan wajah selalu saja memerah saat aku mengeluarkan dan membaca surat tersebut.

Selang tiga hari saat aku membuka lokerku dan aku menemukan sepucuk surat lagi. Kali ini amplopnya berwarna ungu tetapi segelnya tetap sama yaitu stiker bentuk love kecil berwarna pink. Aku menjadi senang, saking senangnya aku dengan gugup membuka amplop tersebut. Dengan perlahan aku membuka amplop tersebut dan ku keluarkan secarik kertas tersebut dan tertulis disana.

 _ **"Kau sangat menawan"**_

Ku dekap erat surat tersebut didasari ku dan mendesah bahagia, selama disekolah dan saat melewati koridor sekolah aku memasang wajah sumringah dan rona pink dipipi ku.

Akhirnya ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyukai ku membuatku merasa istimewa. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak memberitahu semua isi sekolah ini bahwa ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyukai ku. Tetapi tentusaja itu terlalu memalukan untuk ku, jadi ku aimpan semuanya sendiri dengan cermat aku menyelipkan surat itu dibuku sejarah yang ku pelajari tadi dikelas.

Aku menghabiskan hari minggu ini untuk merenung siapa pengirin surat tersebut? Siapa yang menyukai ku? Tapi aku tidak mempunyai petunjuk sedikitpun. Tetapi yang aku pastikan dia adalah salah satu murid laki-laki disekolah ini. Tapi siapa? Aku hanya berharap jika orang yang mengirimkan ku surat itu adalah orang yang aku sukai.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian aku mendapatkan sepucuk surat didalam lokerku tersegel dengan stiker pink berbentuk love yanh sama lagi, Tulisnya :

 _ **"Aku selalu memikirkan mu"**_

Seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai penasaran, Aku mulai sering melamun dan berhenti memerhatikan pelajaran. Suatu hari, saat kelas sejarang tengah berlangsung, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan pengirim surat tersebut hingga aku tak sadar kalau Mr Wu –guru sejarah– mengajukan pertanyaan kepada ku. Dan pada saat aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Mr Wu menoleh kearah murid-murid lain lalu berkata.

"Anak ini tidak mendengarkan satupun perkataan ku, dia pasti sedang jatuh cinta." Teman-teman kelas ku menertawakan ku sehingga wajah ku memerah saat ini.

Dan ketika surat berikutnya muncul, tulisannya :

 _ **"Kau beraroma cinta itu sendiri"**_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi saat melihat secarik kertas ini. Bauku yang sebenarnya adalah campuran dari sampo dan deodorant. Apakah cinta juga semacam itu? Kusimpan surat itu didalam jurnal ku dan aku juga tidak sabar menunggu surat lainnya.

Aku tak harus menunggu lama. Karena keesokan harinya sepucuk surat amplop pink dan segel pink berbentuk love sudah ada diloker ku. Dan tulisannya :

 _ **"Aku ingin merasakan mu"**_

Itu membuat ku ngeri.

Bahkan surat selanjutnya membuat ku tambah ngeri.

 _ **"Aku mengawasi mu setiap saat"**_

Mendadak, mempunyai pengaggum rahasia tak lagi menyenangkan. Dia terdengar seperti penguntit. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tak ada yang ku ajak bicara tentang ini.

Hari demi hari pin berlalu dan kecemasaan ku pun semakin menjadi-jadi, setiap aku memandang aku pasti aku akan melihat stiker hati pink. Aku mulai merasa ketakutan.

Di pagi harinya, saat Ibu mengantar ku sekolah, kulihat sebuah stiker hati pink itu melekat dijendela mobil. Ibu tak tahu siapa yang menempel stiker keparat itu disana.

Pernah saat itu, aku baru keluar dari wc sekolah dan aku melihat stiker hati pink itu lagi menempel di pintu wc tersebut. Aku sangat yakin saat masuk ke wc tadi aku tidak melihat stiker itu disana, dan aku juga tidak mendengar seseorang yang masuk kedalam wc saat itu.

Aku mulai merasa ketakutan dan terancam setiap kali aku menemukan stiker-stiker kecil itu dimanapun. Aku adalah gadis yang sangat tertutup, aku takut untuk mencurahkan masalah ku kepada orang lain meskipun itu Mama ataupun Papa. Jadi satu-satunya cara yang dilakukan oleh gadis tertutup seperti ku adalah...

...membisu dalam penderitaan .

Kemudian keadaan semakin memburuk saat aku pulang sekolah dan menemukan sebuah amplop putih dan tersegel dengan stiker hati kecil berwarna pink yang jahanam itu, terlebih lagi aku menemukan amplop itu dikotak surat rumah. Berarti sekarang dia tahu tempat tinggal ku sekarang. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran aku menciba membuka amplop tersebut, ku lepas stiker jahanam itu lalau aku membuka amplop itu. Dan ternyataa isi amplop tersebut adalah sebuah foto, foto itu adalah orang dewasa telanjang dari pinggang sampai keatas. Ditangan kanannya ada sebuah pisau dan saat aku kembali melihat isi amplop itu ternyata masih ada kertas didalamnya. Yang bertulis :

 _ **" Aku bertaruh kalau darahmu rasanya sama seperti stroberi "**_

Aku menjerit dengan keras, lalu aku melihat foto yang ku pegang. Foto itu bagaikan teror mimpi buruk bagi ku. Pria itu memotret pantulan dirinya dicermin, tapi dia memburamkan bagian wajahnya.

Sayangnya dia sedikit ceroboh. dicermin terdapat pantulan dari bingkai foto yang ditaruh dimeja nakas dekat ranjang pria itu dan aku mengenali foto itu.

...

...

Itu adalah guru ku...

...

...

...

Guru disekolah ku...

...

...

...

Dia adalah guru sejarah...

...

Dia adalah Mr Wu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**


	2. Suara tawa di atas

**Fanfiction CreepyPasta Series**

 **Suara tawa diatas**

 **By Anson Wu**

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing**

 **Genre : Mystery**

 **Rated : T**

Anson's Note : Hoy~ *ketuk pintu rumah readers* Anson bawa ff dengan cast Icing nih~

Seperti biasa Anson bawa creepypasta dan Anson ngambil dari dan Anson juga ngubah beberapa adegan disini.

By the way... happy reading all~

 **All of Yixing pov**

"Hah~..." Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas sepanjang hari ini, aku mendapat banyak masalah yang menimpaku hari ini karena kepikunan ku.

Sebenarnya aku masih mudah untuk pikun, Kata Ibu ku mengatakan bahwa kepikukan ku menurun dari nya. Entah dia bercanda atau tidak tapi menurut ku aku hanya kelelahan dan banyak pikiran sehingga tidak dapat banyak mengingat sesuatu.

Aku membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya dirak sepatu dekat pintu masuk lalu melonggarkan dasiku. Seminggu yang lalu ada tigga barang yang hilang disini, yaitu sepatu Smartphone ku dan Laptop kesayangan ku. Yah itu semua karena aku lupa mengunci pintu saat aku keluar untuk bekerja di kantor.

Saat aku duduk disofa dan hampir menyalakan TV aku mebdengar suara tawa dari atas.

"Dasar anak orang kaya! Apa dia tidak tahu sudah jam berapa ini!? Kenapa dia masih saja berpesta!?." Aku menggerutu, Pasti Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun dan Huang Zitao sedang berpesta diatas. Aku menghela nafas lagi, aku terlalu lelah untuk marah dan naik untuk memberitahu mereka. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan berendam dengan air panas, akh~ aku yakin itu akan membuat diriku lebih baik.

Aku membuka pakaian kantor yang ku gunakan lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, aku membuka handuk yang hanya menutup bagian pinggang kebawah dan...Astaga! Aku lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi! Untung saja~ bagaimana jika aku sedang mandi dan pintunya terbuka lalu saat itu juga Yifan datang kemudin melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka...

Aku pasti akan tidak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya!

.

.

.

Tujuh menit mandi dan berandam membuat ku sedikit mengantuk aku keluar dengan handuk yang melilit dipanggang ku. Aku berjalan kearah lemari lalu membukanya, aku memilih baju berlengan panjang dan celana training.

aku mengenakan pakaian ku dengan gesit lalu berjalan ke ranjang ku, aku menyalakan AC dan duduk menghadap AC.

"Akh~ nikmatnya~." Aku menutup mata ku dan menikmati angin yang keluar dari AC, aku bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat coklat panas, selesai membuat coklat panas aku kembali menuju kamar ku dan menonton tv. Saat aku hampir menyesap coklat panas ku aku mendengar suara tawa dari atas lagi.

"Demi tuhan!." Aku hampir saja melempar gelas yang berisi coklat panas ku. Suara tawa junmyeon itu... suara taranya benar-benar seperti sedang mengejek ku! Hufft~ Zhang Yixing, kau harus sabar. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghela nafas secara perlahan, lupakan suara tawa junmyeon itu Yixing~.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja. " Aku mematikan tv dan meneguk habis gelas yang berisi coklat panas itu dan menaruhnya ke dapur.

Aku naik keranjang dan merapikan bantal yang akan ku tidur tapi...

"Kekekekekeke~."

"Keparat! Bun Baekhyun!~." Aku ingin pergi ke atas dan memukuli mereka tapi aku terbaring dengan menutup mataku erat-erat, dan ditemani oleh headset yang menyumpal kedua telinga ku. Aku bisa mendengar suara Sunggyu yang khas saat dia menyanyikan part nya di lagu Paradise, Aku sangat menyukai suaranya.

Badan ku terasa lebih relaks dan saat lagu berganti menjadi Infinite - Last Romeo aku menguap beberapa kali hingga...

"Kekekekeke~."

"Huang Zitao!~." Aku sekarang kehilangan kesabaran ku! Mereka benar-benar ribut! Dan apa tetangga mereka di kamar sebelah –Wooshik– tidak mendengar suara mereka?

Biada nya Wooshik akan menggedor pintu kamar itu, lalu memaki dan diakhiri dengan menasehati mereka bertiga. Tapi sepertinya Wooshik belum pulang atau memang sudah pindah? Yah~ kemarin jika tidak salah dia berbicara kepada ku meminta pendapat tentang hotel yang murah di kawasan Myeong-dong.

Aku keluar kamar dengan wajah penuh dihias oleh amarah lalu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki ku. Aku menaiki lift dan menekan nomer 5 tidak menunggu terlalu lama pintu lift itu terbuka dan aku dengan segera menggedor pintu kamar yang bernomer 193 itu dengan kasar.

"Hey~! Kim! Byun! Huang! Buka pintu!~." Aku semakin marah saat mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari Huang Zitao, tapi selanjutnya aku mendengar Baekhyun yang berbisik-bisik kemudian hening.

"Hey! Apa kalian aku tidak tahu jika kalian ada didalam!. " Terdengar suara cekikikan dari Baekhyun. Huh! Berengsek kalian bertiga!

Aku mencoba mendobrak pintu itu tapi tidak berhasil.

"Awas kalian!." Aku memutuskan mengambil kunci cadangan kamar itu di resepsionis, jadi aku harus tunun lift dengan cepat dan sedikit berlari saat aku sampai di meja resepsionis, aku mengobrol basa-basi dengan resepsionis itu dan saat ditanya untuk apa meminta cadangan kunci aku hanya beralasan untuk mengambil barang ku yang tertinggal dan tidak lupa dengan sedikit aegyo lalu rayuan yang kulakukan sama seperti kemarin.

Lalu aku menuju kamar Junmyeon dengan tergesa-gesa.

Saat aku sampai didepan pintu kamar itu aku hanya tersenyum miring.

"Tamatlah riwayat kalian bertiga, bedebah! ."

Saat aku hampir membuka pintu itu entah kenapa jantung ku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

'CKLEK'

Pintu terbuka dan aku masuk, aku masih mendengat mendengar suara cekikikan milik Zitao. Kaparat! Kenapa mereka bersembunyi dari ku?! Awas saja jika mereka ketemu! Akan ku bunuh mereka! Aku mendengar suara tawa meledek dari Baekhyun dari kamar Junmyeon, lalu aku memutuskan mengendap-ngendap ke kamar Junmyeon.

Saat aku melangkah masuk dengan pelan kedalam kamar milik Junmyeon betapa terkejutnya aku melihat tubuh Junmyeon, Zitao dan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa!

Bau anyir langsung memenuhi inda penciuman ku. Aku hanya bisa membeku dan dagu ku yang mungkin saja sudah menyentuh lantai yang penuh dengan genangan darah.

"Apa-aapa?. " Aku mendekati mayat Baekhyun yang terpotong-potong lalu mayat Zitao yang kepalanya pecah Dan leher Junmyeon yang hampir putus.

Aku menepuk kening ku lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha~ Astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika aku yang membunuh mereka kemarin~?." Aku tertawa sambil memungut beberapa bagian-bagian tubuh yang berceceran lalu memberaihkan genangan darah itu dengan cekatan.

"Aduh~ sepertinya pikun ku semakin memburuk. kekekek~ bagaimana bisa aku membiar kan kalian tetap tidur seperti ini!? Untung saja jika Wooshik sudah pindah! Bahaya jika belum! Kekekeke~. Dan waktu untuk tidur ku yang berharga terbuang dengan sia-sia. Hahaha~ dasar. " Merepotkan! Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

Tapi setiap aku mencoba menutup mata ku untuk tidur aku selalu mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari mereka bertiga. Entah itu di apartemen ku ataupun di apartemen milik Yifan dan itu membuat ku benci!

Aku benci karena mereka bertiga selalu menghantui ku! Awas saja kalian! Akan ku balas nanti!

.

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
